


Пушечное мясо

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- И... идиот, - Сэм с трудом оторвал лицо от земли, выплевывая грязь и траву, набившуюся в рот, - черт, Дин, - сверху скользкой теплой массой что-то медленно и тягуче полилось ему на затылок, за шиворот и по плечам. Даже сквозь одежду чувствовалось. Он бы содрогнулся от омерзения, если бы мог. Вдохнуть было сложно, не то что содрогаться. Все дело было в огромном весе чудовища, припечатавшего его к земле. А еще Дине, где-то между ними. </p><p>Начало первого сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пушечное мясо

***  
  
  
\- И... идиот, - Сэм с трудом оторвал лицо от земли, выплевывая грязь и траву, набившуюся в рот. - Че-е-ерт, Дин, - сверху скользкой теплой массой что-то медленно и тягуче полилось ему на затылок, за шиворот и по плечам. Даже сквозь одежду чувствовалось. Он бы содрогнулся от омерзения, если бы мог. Вдохнуть было сложно, не то что содрогаться. Все дело было в огромном весе чудовища, припечатавшего его к земле. Его развалившейся, раскинувшей свои почти бесформенные ужасные лапы, туше. А еще Дине, где-то между ними.  
  
Черт его знает, откуда он там взялся. В смысле, Дин. С монстром-то все понятно, решил прыгнуть на него в момент зачитывания уничтожающего заклинания. Со спины, конечно же. Иначе бы он сейчас не лежал лицом в землю, вдавленный, наверное, на фут в сырую почву прямо к червям в гости.  
  
Нет, все-таки он, скорее, по диагонали оказался под этими двумя неподвижными телами, раз все еще живой и не расплющенный в ровный блин. Ноги немного чувствуются, плечи тоже. И лопатки Дина на спине. А в боку локоть.  
  
\- Эй... - сдавленно проговорил он, пытаясь чуть толкнуться и привлечь внимание лежащего на нем Дина. Убедиться, что тот вообще жив. Уж больно смирный. - Дин! Ты там... тьфу, блин... - по губам в рот попыталось заползти какое-то насекомое. - Ты там живой?  
  
\- М-м-м-м... - то ли простонал, то ли прорычал Дин сверху и немного шевельнулся. По движению Сэм догадался, что тот дернул или повернул голову, которая лежала над его плечом. Господи, ну и завалились они.  
  
\- Дин, я больше не выдержу... тяжело, - Сэм попытался дернуться, вытащил правую руку, на которой было меньше всего чужого веса. В кулаке все еще был сжат клочок бумаги с заклинанием. Он смог немного упереться локтем в рыхлую землю и попытаться приподняться. Очень тяжело.  
  
\- М-м-м... - промычал снова Дин, дернулся еще раз и закашлялся, отплевываясь. - Кх... тьфу, черт... мерзость... Сэм... - и закашлялся снова, будто поперхнулся.  
  
Сэм попытался высвободить вторую руку, чтобы хоть как-то выбраться из этой кучи-малы. С трудом ему это удалось, но, чтобы вытащить ее, пришлось широким замахом провести по земле, а потом, кажется, сбросить голову Дина с плеча. Он повернулся влево, проехавшись носом по земле; точно, вот макушка Дина перед глазами. И море этой крове-слизи вокруг. Лица брата не видно, но, скорее всего, именно от нее он отплевывался. Сэм видел множество брызг и потеков на волосах Дина, на земле вокруг. Будто монстра разорвало изнутри.  
  
Странно, взорвать его должно было после прочтения заклинания.  
  
Ладно. Выбраться и разобраться.  
  
Геркулесовым усилием он уперся двумя руками в землю и попытался вытянуть себя вперед.  
  
\- М-м-м-м... - громче промычал Дин.  
  
\- Что? Что? - заволновался Сэм, слыша в голосе брата нотки, которые ему совсем не понравились.  
  
\- Ниче... ничего, просто... все нормально, - Дин коротко вдохнул и выдохнул через нос. - Гадость эта тут... тьфу. Давай еще раз, ползи... я... я ногами упрусь...  
  
Сэм прикинул в уме. Может получиться, если Дин сможет приподняться с него совсем немного. Земля рыхлая, он вылезет.  
  
\- Хорошо, давай... на счет три, - скомандовал Сэм, цепляясь руками за все, что только можно. Дин шевельнулся, приготовившись. - Раз... два... три... - с последним словом Дин приподнялся, Сэм напрягся и потянулся, толкаясь ногами изо всех сил. Руки каменной хваткой вцепились в землю, зарывшись в нее пальцами.  
  
С выдохом, и рыком, и какими-то похожими звуками сверху от Дина Сэм вытянул себя немного, а потом еще чуть-чуть...  
  
\- Давай, еще... - Дин зарычал уже громче от усилия и, наверное, смог упереться еще и одной рукой, потому что Сэм почувствовал, что намного больше веса с него приподнялось. Он воспользовался этим и несколькими движениями выбрался из ловушки двух тел, чуть не оставив под ними свои штаны и кроссовок. Чудом вылез весь и одетый.  
  
\- М-м-м-м... черт, - выдохнул Дин, когда весь вес сверху навалился на него по новой.  
  
Сэм тут же развернулся на четвереньках, даже не обратив внимания на то, что был весь вымазан черно-коричневой мерзостью-кровью. Дин, использовав все силы на то, чтобы высвободить Сэма, теперь оказался буквально вжатым в землю тушей лежащего на нем в полный рост чудища.  
  
\- Ты там живой? - спросил Сэм, дергая бугристую когтистую лапу карнивора, откинутую вправо.  
  
\- Нет... чувствую себя... гамбургером... - сдавленно ответил Дин и зажмурил глаза. Брызги слизи начали сползать ему по бровям и ресницам. Сэм без слов вытянул рукав своей рубашки и коротким движением стер густую кровь с его век. Дин моргнул пару раз и кивнул Сэму, наконец полностью открыв глаза. - Спасибо. Жжется дрянь.  
  
\- Вылезти сможешь? - Сэм привстал на колени и попытался поднять чудище за лапу. Тяжелая. Он встал на ноги и, взяв большую мускулистую конечность ближе к плечевому суставу, дернул резче вверх.  
  
\- Сэм... Сэм... стой... - Дин дернулся снова, резко вдохнув, - не надо...  
  
Скользкая лапа выскользнула из руки Сэма, гулко плюхнувшись обратно на землю и Дина.  
  
\- Ай... осторожней...  
  
\- Прости, прости... давай, я попробую тебя вытянуть, - он обошел вокруг уродливой головы карнивора туда, где из-под него торчали плечи и голова Дина. Попытался взять его за куртку, но она была вся скользкая. - Черт, - подкопал немного под него, чтобы зацепить его под руки и попробовать тащить его так, стоя на коленях.  
  
\- М-м-м-м... нет, Сэм... стой! - вскрикнул Дин, будто ему было больно.  
  
Сэм испуганно перестал тянуть и поднял руки.  
  
\- Что? Что? Тебе больно? Дин?  
  
\- Нет... - помотал головой он. - То есть... нет... я... я застрял там, кажется.  
  
\- В смысле застрял? Тебя придавило же, если поднять немного, может, рычаг какой сделать... - начал вслух размышлять Сэм, придумывая план спасения.  
  
\- Нет... то есть да... еще там рука... моя... застряла... - Дин, чуть прищурившись, посмотрел вверх на Сэма, нависшего над ним.  
  
\- Рука? Там?  
  
\- Да, там. Внутри... - будто извиняясь, сдавленно сказал Дин. Выглядел он как-то тоже немного виноватым.  
  
\- Что твоя рука делает внутри, Дин? - не веря своим ушам, выдавил Сэм.  
  
\- Нож... держит...  
  
\- Нож?! - Сэм заморгал.  
  
\- Нож...  
  
\- Так, ладно. Нож. Логика в этом есть. Наверное. А она отпустить его не может? Рука твоя?  
  
Дин неуверенно дернул плечами.  
  
\- Я его люблю... нож... - чуть подергался. Внутри, наверное. Или проверил, как там рука поживает, Сэм точно не мог знать. Но догадываться боялся почему-то.  
  
\- Любишь... а руку?  
  
\- Она застряла, Сэм... вместе с ножом. И без ножа... кости там какие-то и что-то еще скользкое и жесткое, но... я даже не хочу думать что...  
  
Сэм потер лицо. Господи. Чем дальше, тем веселее.  
  
\- Что она вообще там делает? Рука твоя. Внутри.  
  
Дин посмотрел на него так, будто он спросил что-то невероятно глупое. Очевидное, как восход солнца и польза пива.  
  
\- Она там резала... а теперь застряла, - как маленькому ребенку объяснил он, потом в глазах блеснул озорной огонек. - Глянь, там не торчит из спины лезвие? Может я его, того, насквозь?  
  
Сэм закатил глаза, но привстал чуть-чуть и глянул на бородавчатую лысую спину карнивора. Там торчали только мерзкие наросты и выпирающие позвонки.  
  
\- Нет, не торчит. И, слава богу... а то ушел бы еще целиком внутрь.  
  
\- Учитывая скорость, с которой он несся... - Дин кашлянул, сплюнул и поморщился. - Фу, ну и гадость. Учитывая скорость, мог и насквозь.  
  
\- Как ты там вообще оказался? Под карнивором и на мне?  
  
\- Между вами, Сэм... - Дин сказал чуть тише.  
  
А Сэм понял. Дин оказался между чудовищем и ним по той же самой причине, что и всегда. Спасал его шкуру, ставил себя между опасностью и младшим братом. Даже если эта опасность - разъяренный семифутовый карнивор-людоед, несущийся на всех парах. Где же еще мог оказаться Дин, даже если его не было там секунду назад.  
  
Сэм устало опустил голову на ладони.  
  
\- Ох, боже мой, Дин. Давай, я не знаю, подкоп, что ли, сделаю тогда? - Сэм встал и обошел огромную тушу чудовища вокруг, удивляясь, как Дин там внизу еще дышать умудряется. Наверное, с большим трудом. Вторая лапа карнивора была подвернута куда-то под его тело. Он попытался подергать за нее.  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Сэм! - послышался голос Дина с другой стороны. Сэм отпустил лапу и подбежал обратно.  
  
\- Не трогай это... тоже...  
  
\- Почему? Там у тебя что застряло? - он уже не знал вообще за что хвататься.  
  
\- Не у меня... у него...  
  
\- У него?  
  
\- Там... кажется... когти в моей ноге...  
  
\- Боже...  
  
\- Я боюсь, как бы они... не того... артерию и все такое...  
  
\- Боже, Дин, - Сэм подполз на четвереньках к тому месту, где под телом должны была быть раненая нога Дина. - Глубоко?  
  
\- Не знаю... но... чувствительно, - ответил Дин, но Сэм знал, что это значило, скорее, больно, только признаваться упрямец не собирался.  
  
\- Черт, надо что-то сделать, пока ты там кровью не истек...  
  
\- И пока он не... очухался...  
  
Сэм замер, а потом испуганно развернулся к Дину...  
  
\- Черт, Дин! Его же нельзя убить ножом!  
  
\- О чем я и говорю...  
  
\- Так какого хрена ты полез на него с ножом?! - рассерженно вскрикнул Сэм.  
  
\- Зато как замедлил... - опять пожал плечами Дин, видимо, уже готовый к головомойке. - Медленней некуда просто...  
  
\- Ты знаешь, будет не важно, какой он медленный, когда он очнется и доест тебя, потому что я точно не успею тебя оттуда выкопать!  
  
\- Да, - наставническим тоном проговорил Дин, хоть и с трудом из-за веса, лежащего на его груди, - поэтому ты сейчас найдешь свою бумажку и дочитаешь заклинание, пока он не шевелится.  
  
\- Ты спятил? - воскликнул Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги, - да он взорваться должен от заклинания! Лопнуть на ошметки!  
  
\- И его будет намного легче с меня снять... - подытожил Дин снизу.  
  
\- Легче снять? Если останется с чего снимать!  
  
\- Есть еще варианты?  
  
\- Да! Нехрен было прыгать на него с ножом, я бы дочитал заклинание с первого раза!  
  
\- Не успел бы. Плюс... только ты можешь прочитать эту белиберду на твоей бумажке.  
  
\- Это не белиберда, это галисийский...  
  
\- Не знаю... по мне, так пара матерных слов и полная белиберда. Ты у нас мозг и спец по этому делу, тебе и читать...  
  
\- Мозг. А ты тогда кто?  
  
\- Пехота...  
  
\- Пехота... - бормотал себе под нос рассерженный Сэм, расхаживая взад и вперед вдоль туши монстра и Дина под ним. - Не пехота, а кусок идиота...  
  
\- Сэээм... - послышался странно изменившийся голос Дина. - Сэм! Он... шевелится... там внутри, около руки... кажется... о, черт, Сэм! Тащи свои матерные заклинания и читай быстрее, а то он меня сейчас переваривать начнет!  
  
\- Черт! - Сэм бросился на колени, схватил с земли мятый листок и, расправив его, начал читать. - Eu largarei fora das explotacions forestais de puro espirito ocupado lle mandar ao abismo...  
  
\- Черт, быстрее... - дернулся Дин, а Сэм уловил краем глаза какое-то шевеление сверху.  
  
\- Un lugar onde purulenta. Begone mal escumalha natureza de velenos, para matar persoas, - продолжил он, стараясь правильно выговаривать слова, но при этом читать быстро.  
  
От чудища послышался гулкий утробный булькающий рык. Дин вскрикнул. А Сэм метнулся к нему и, накрыв его и свою голову сложенными руками, прокричал последние слова заклинания:  
  
\- Saia, falda, ao inferno da nai!!!  
  
И карнивор взорвался.  
  
В прямом смысле слова лопнул, разорвался на куски с громким мерзким, чавкающе-хлюпающе-рвущимся звуком, от которого передернуло бы просто на физическом уровне, если бы не оглушило. Ошметки и куски разлетелись в разные стороны вместе с целым водопадом густой слизе-крови и внутренних жидкостей.  
  
Сэм и Дин непроизвольно вскрикнули, инстинктивно прижимаясь к земле.  
  
Через секунду все затихло.  
  
\- Сэм... - прошептал Дин куда-то в челку Сэма. Освобожденная из плена рука упала на скользкую грудь.  
  
\- Боже... - Сэм чуть приподнял голову и выглянул из-под своего локтя. Посмотрел вниз на Дина. - Ты живой, ничего не оторвало?  
  
Дин нахмурился, попытался посмотреть на свое тело.  
  
\- Кажется... все самое ценное на месте...  
  
\- Да, - немного истерично усмехнулся Сэм, качая головой. - Ценное на месте, голова тоже.  
  
Потом он вспомнил про раненую ногу Дина и осторожно переполз в ту сторону. Дин попытался приподняться на локтях.  
  
\- Ай, блин... помял он меня... - ему показалось, что он услышал хруст собственных ребер, которые только что как в тисках были сжаты.  
  
\- Погоди, не двигайся, Дин, - предостерег Сэм, и Дин посмотрел в его сторону.  
  
\- Черт, - вместе с увиденным вернулась и боль. А еще тошнота, которая его пыталась одолеть уже давно со вкусом слизи во рту, но теперь от вида загнутого грязно-коричневого когтя, торчащего из его бедра, решила вернуться. Дин сглотнул и чуть не подавился.  
  
Сэм тоже подозрительно побледнел. Осторожно занес руки над когтем, не зная, трогать его или нет.  
  
\- Все плохо? - спросил Дин. Хотя он и так знал, по накатывающей волне боли, которая усилилась, когда исчезло давление сверху.  
  
\- Не очень... артерия вроде не задета. И, кажется, вошел не слишком глубоко. Подожди, не шевелись, я сейчас.  
  
Сэм, не прикасаясь к ноге, встал и быстрым шагом пошел к их сумке, валяющейся где-то возле деревьев на краю поляны. Дин устало плюхнулся на землю, стараясь не думать о боли и выключить ее, как надоедливый телевизор. Закрыл на минутку глаза...  
  
\- Эй! Ты что? - послышался голос Сэма, и Дин распахнул глаза обратно. Брат нависал над ним с бутылкой воды в руках. Ах, ну да, аптечку они в машине оставили на этот раз. Идти было не далеко, что зря тащить лишний груз.  
  
\- Ничего... отдыхаю... - он опять привстал чуть на локтях и стал наблюдать за тем, что делает Сэм.  
  
\- Потом отдохнешь, перевяжем тебя и пойдем к машине. Потерпи...  
  
\- Да мне не надо терпеть, - он смотрел, как Сэм полил ногу вокруг когтя водой, чтобы смыть слизь. Та не очень-то хотела смываться. Потом распрямился немного и снял куртку с себя, за ней рубашку, а куртку надел обратно. Потом взял рубашку двумя руками и с треском разорвал на части. - Все нормально, Сэм. Даже совсем не бо... а-а-а-а-ай! - вскрикнул он, когда Сэм внезапно выдернул обломок когтя и тут же зажал рану куском клетчатой рубашки. Ее чистой от слизи частью.  
  
\- Не скули, - глянул он на Дина, - уже почти все.  
  
\- Я не скулю, это ты сейчас у меня... м-м-м-м... - Дин стиснул зубы, когда Сэм туго завязал второй кусок рубашки вокруг его ноги. Заправил болтающиеся концы узла и осмотрел свою работу по полевой перевязке.  
  
\- Я подумал, что идти с когтем в ноге будет больнее, чем без него. И еще неизвестно, что за грязь у него там была. Чем быстрее вынуть, тем меньше въестся в тебя монстряковых бактерий.  
  
\- Да уж, спасибо, - Дин сел и взялся одной рукой за раненую ногу. Повязка на внешней стороне, где была рана, начала медленно пропитываться кровью. Он чувствовал, как боль начала пульсировать там в такт сердцебиению.  
  
Сэм сделал глоток воды из бутылки и протянул ее Дину. Тот взял, опрокинул в рот, не заботясь, что вода полилась мимо, по щекам и подбородку, прополоскал рот и выплюнул в сторону.  
  
\- Бррр.. гадость какая. Приедем в мотель, сожру зубную пасту. Весь тюбик. Мне от этого вкуса вовек не избавиться.  
  
\- Ага, а еще обезболивающих и, может, даже антибиотиков. А то свалишься еще с заражением. У тебя... - Сэм осекся, - у нас есть в аптечке антибиотики?  
  
Сэм встал на ноги, закинул сумку на правое плечо и чуть нагнулся к Дину, протянув руку. Тот скептически глянул на него, но на одной ноге он бы точно не встал, поэтому тоже поднял руку и крепко схватился за Сэма. Сэм осторожно подтянул его вверх и помог встать, заметив, как на мгновение поморщился Дин, когда опустил вес на правую ногу.  
  
\- Идти сможешь? - заботливо спросил он.  
  
\- Даже бежать, если понадобится, - кивнул Дин, вытерев свой большой нож об рубашку и убрав его в ножны на поясе. Кажется, одежду все равно выкидывать придется.  
  
\- Если тут не водятся медведи или волки, которые придут на запах крови, то, надеюсь, бегать не понадобится, - он оценивающе оглядел брата с ног до головы. Мда, весь полностью в слизи и ошметках внутренностей, кроме пары участков на лице и шее, которым повезло быть прикрытыми Сэмом в момент взрыва. - Хотя у меня есть подозрение, что запах их отпугнет.  
  
Дин поморщил нос и глянул в ответ на Сэма.  
  
\- Ты себя-то видел? Ничем не лучше. Особенно со спины. - Дин кивнул ему на его плечо, на котором висело что-то длинное, скользкое и крайне омерзительное из останков карнивора.  
  
\- Надеюсь, мы не угробили экологию на этой полянке.  
  
Дин фыркнул на эти слова Сэма и тихонько засмеялся. Потом опять сплюнул слизь, которая попала в рот, когда он облизнул губы.  
  
\- Беспокоишься о цветочках и белочках? - Дин покачал головой с улыбкой. - Ладно, юный натуралист, пойдем к Импале, а то у меня нога немеет.  
  
Сэм по молчаливому приглашению в виде протянутой руки пристроился сбоку к брату, обняв его за талию и крепко взявшись за ремень. Дин закинул свою правую руку ему на плечо и вцепился в ткань куртки, но при этом не повиснув, а лишь слегка перенеся свой вес с больной ноги.  
  
Сэм посчитал, что, наверное, это высший уровень доверия, доступный ему сейчас. После стольких лет порознь Дин совсем отвык полагаться на него. Что было не удивительно, но при этом очень печально.  
  
\- Ты сам-то цел? - вдруг спросил Дин после нескольких минут тишины. Они шли по негустому молодому лесу, мирно щебетали птички, жужжали пчелки и прочая идиллическая муть, которая встречается в лесах, где уже не водятся страшные монстры.  
  
Сэм коротко глянул на него.  
  
\- Конечно, я цел. Пара синяков и полный рот земли. А еще голова чешется, где эта слизь высыхать начала.  
  
Дин шел, прихрамывая, но достаточно легко. Либо притворялся, либо нога не так уж и сильно болела. И если бы он не опирался на Сэма и не сопел громко через нос на каждом шаге, Сэм мог бы подумать, что он вообще не ранен. Чертов стойкий оловянный солдатик.  
  
\- Всегда говорил, что отращивать такие космы не практично, - заключил Дин с полуулыбкой, видной в профиль. - Только не проси меня вычесывать кишки из твоих волос. А то я решу эту проблему быстро и безболезненно при помощи бритвы.  
  
\- Не дождешься, - улыбнулся Сэм в ответ, - и вообще, я знаю, в глубине души они тебе нравятся, и ты мне завидуешь!  
  
Дин прыснул со смеху.  
  
\- Мне? Нравятся твои лохмы?  
  
\- Да! Признайся, ты всегда их любил! Именно поэтому ты ни разу не исполнил свои угрозы побрить меня наголо во сне!  
  
\- Сэмми, я никогда не любил твои волосы! - рассмеялся Дин, и Сэм почти услышал не сказанное им "я любил тебя, балбес". - Я просто боялся, что надорву живот со смеху, когда увижу твою лысую башку, круглую, как шар для боулинга, - Дин, продолжая смеяться, протянул свободную левую руку к лицу Сэма, сложив пальцы, будто пытался взять его голову в руку, как настоящий шар. - Так и представлял, что можно вставить пальцы в дырки и...  
  
Сэм отбил его руку от своего лица, рассмеявшись в ответ.  
  
\- Придурок!  
  
\- Сучонок!  
  
\- Заткнись уже и топай, - Сэм пихнул его в ребра.  
  
\- Сам заткнись, а то я сейчас... - Дин сильно споткнулся правой ногой, и они оба чуть не упали. Едва восстановив равновесие, Дин замер, согнувшись и опираясь левой рукой на здоровое бедро. - М-мм, черт. Лучше смотреть под ноги...  
  
\- Ты как? - озабоченно спросил Сэм, наклонившись к брату. И что он под ноги не смотрел, отличный помощник раненому.  
  
\- Порядок, - кивнул Дин и выпрямился. Снова взялся за куртку Сэма, а тот так же за его джинсы на поясе.  
  
Сэм, быстро глянув на лицо Дина, заметил, как выступил пот у него на лбу. В тех местах, где не был слишком грязным. Дин даже поднял левую руку к лицу, будто собирался вытереть лицо рукавом, но, разглядев грязный рукав поближе, передумал.  
  
\- Жаль, что по пути нет ручейка или озерца, я бы умылся, - сказал Сэм, размышляя, что отдал бы все за горячую ванну и чистую одежду.  
  
\- А я бы целиком нырнул, а то меня скоро вывернет от того, как мы с тобой воняем. И как только птицы с деревьев не падают, где мы прошли.  
  
\- Зато ни одного комара, - подбодрил его Сэм.  
  
\- Нам нельзя в таком виде в Импалу лезть. Я ее никогда в жизни не отмою. Придется сжечь одежду, - печально проговорил Дин, радуясь только одному факту, что он сегодня не надел свою любимую кожаную куртку. Такой погребальный костер он бы не пережил. А так, прощай рубашка с футболкой, а джинсы все равно уже с дырой и в крови, им одна дорога - в одежный ад.  
  
\- Да, наверное, ты прав. Вряд ли это отстирается. Только у нас в машине нет запасной одежды, наши сумки в номере остались.  
  
\- Значит, включим печку посильнее, - многозначительно посмотрел на него Дин, - хотя бы ехать не далеко.  
  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Сэм, - а если нас остановит полиция, мы скажем, что сидим в машине в трусах, потому что нам жарко.  
  
\- Да! Простите, офицер, но мы с братом с Аляски и ваши +15 для нас настоящая жара, - изобразил объяснения с полицией Дин, - вы не смотрите, что мы синие чуток, для жителей холодных регионов это нормальный цвет кожи.  
  
Сэм беззвучно посмеялся и взялся покрепче за Дина, который стал явно тяжелее идти. Как же он скучал по этим детским перебранкам и шуткам. Как же он скучал по приключениям вместе с братом. Как же он ужасно скучал по Дину. И теперь, когда они были вдвоем и боль от утраты Джесс, наконец, немного спала и позволила ему оглянуться вокруг, он вспомнил все то, чего ему ужасно не доставало в колледже все эти три с лишним года. Как ему ужасно не доставало брата. Вот так рядом, бок о бок, с улыбкой несмотря на все невзгоды и лишения. Несмотря ни на что.  
  
Дин опять споткнулся и сильнее повис на плечах Сэма, тот быстро перехватил руку брата возле запястья и постарался взять на себя больше его веса. Дин не сопротивлялся и это настораживало.  
  
\- Ты как?  
  
\- Хватит спрашивать уже, - раздраженно огрызнулся Дин, сосредоточенно глядящий теперь под ноги.  
  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, вон уже просвет видно, где мы машину оставили.  
  
Дин не ответил, лишь старательнее засопел, стараясь идти быстрее. Совсем скоро они и вправду вышли на широкий просвет заброшенной и заросшей проселочной дороги, с краю которой стояла дорогая взгляду черная красавица Импала. Дом, милый дом.  
  
Дин ощутимо выдохнул с облегчением, и Сэм отпустил его, когда они подошли ближе к машине. Осторожно вынув ключи из кармана куртки и отперев переднюю пассажирскую дверь чуть ли не двумя пальцами, чтобы не испачкать, Дин передал ключи Сэму.  
  
\- Не измажь там все, - предупредил он брата, зная, что тот направится сразу в багажник.  
  
Сэм так и сделал и спустя мгновение уже скрылся за поднятой крышкой багажника. Дин в это время вынул из-под пассажирского сидения тряпку и вытер свои руки как можно чище, потом снял ножны с пояса, вытер их и сам нож, убрал обратно и положил на сидение. Туда же он выложил все вещи из карманов и начал медленно раздеваться. Сэм уже скинул свои вещи в темную ароматную кучу возле заднего колеса Детки, Дин последовал его примеру, замедлившись лишь на джинсах. Чтобы их снять, пришлось развязать самодельную повязку и оторвать ее от кожи, потому что по дороге она прилипла от присохшей крови.  
  
\- Нужно было размочить ее, а не дергать, - Сэм вышел из-за багажника с канистрой в руках, и его глазам предстала картина отрывающего от себя повязку Дина, судя по выражению лица, с куском ноги.  
  
\- Нормально... - прошипел Дин, когда грубая джинсовая ткань задела рану.  
  
\- Сядь, пока не свалился, - Сэм кивнул ему на сидение, когда Дин покачнулся.  
  
Дин не стал возражать, он тяжело плюхнулся на сидение в открытой двери и устало выдохнул. Потом собрался и расшнуровал ботинки, стянул джинсы до конца и бросил в совместную погребальную кучу, оставшись в одних боксерах. Ботинки он решил оставить и не жечь, отпихнув их немного в сторону.  
  
\- Бодрит, - поежился Дин от пробежавшего по голому телу стада мурашек.  
  
\- Хочешь погреться у костра? - предложил Сэм, когда оттащил одежду в сторону, а затем полил ее бензином из канистры. Полыхнуло ярко и очень дымно в ту же секунду, как спичка упала на кучу.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Дин кашлянул, когда дым понесло в его сторону. Горящая слизь определенно воняла еще хуже.  
  
Сэм сходил к багажнику за аптечкой и вернулся к Дину. Присел перед ним на корточки.  
  
\- Займемся теперь твоей конечностью.  
  
\- Доктор, только не ампутация! - слабо пошутил Дин, но улыбка все же коснулась его губ.  
  
Сэм покачал головой, улыбаясь. Вот по чему он точно не скучал, так это по сеансам полевой медицины. По ранам на Дине, которые ему приходилось перевязывать и лечить в прошлом. А потом забыть об этом как о страшном сне и слепо верить, что где-то там его брат жив и здоров, катается по свету в своей любимой машине с отцом на пару. Как он ошибался... насчет всего. Отец его бросил, исчезнув в один день. А судя по незнакомому шраму у Дина на ноге, невредимым он тоже вряд ли оставался. Сколько еще незнакомых шрамов он может найти на теле его брата? Сколько шрамов он может обнаружить на его душе?  
  
Сэм еле заметно вздохнул, постаравшись сосредоточиться.  
  
\- Это всего лишь забор, Сэм, - произнес Дин, проследив за взглядом брата.  
  
\- Мм? Что? - не понял Сэм.  
  
\- Тот шрам над коленкой, на который ты так сморишь, - Дин покачал головой, и Сэм удивился, что тот, наверное, прочел его мысли. Или у него было слишком все очевидно написано на лице. Большими буквами на лбу.  
  
\- Все по заборам лазаешь? Навернулся, небось.  
  
\- Ты что, я же сама грация. Конечно, не навернулся, просто немножечко проломил. Давай уже быстрее со своими пытками, я хочу в мотель, в кровать и чтобы меня не трогали до утра, желательно послезавтрашнего.  
  
Сэм ухмыльнулся, осторожно прикоснувшись к ране. Нужно промыть, пока окончательно не засохла со всей грязью внутри. Первым делом он нашел фляжку со святой водой для сверхъестественной заразы, обильно полил ей ногу, чуть приоткрывая края раны пальцами. Из раны повалила серо-розовая пена. Дин зарычал сквозь зубы и ударил кулаком по дверной стойке, тут же погладил ее, не открывая зажмуренных глаз. Ну, конечно, больно Дину, а жалеет он свою машину.  
  
\- Твою же... - выдохнул Дин.  
  
\- Еще разок и все, - сказал Сэм, беря в руки уже флакончик с перекисью. Это тоже не будет приятно.  
  
\- Садист... м-м-м... - Дин снова зажмурился и вцепился в свою Детку обеими руками. - Кончай уже измываться.  
  
\- Ты как будто в первый раз, - проворчал Сэм, откладывая флакон и доставая бинт. Перекись тоже пенилась очень сильно, хотелось верить в то, что половина бутылки смогла вытравить оттуда всю гадость. Может, стоило и пару стежков положить, но точно не в таких антисанитарных условиях. Поэтому он просто приложил толстый свернутый кусок бинта к ране, которая снова начала немного сочиться кровью, а потом стал обматывать ногу Дина длинным бинтом.  
  
\- У меня все обычно было проще, - ответил Дин, взяв себя в руки и снова нацепив невозмутимую маску, - полбутылки виски, пара таблеток и спать до утра. Если утром проснулся, значит, все хорошо.  
  
Сэм от такого заявления остановился и посмотрел на брата, возмущенно нахмурившись.  
  
\- А если не проснулся?  
  
\- Значит, мне уже пофигу, - закончил Дин. Если бы Сэм только знал, сколько раз ему не хотелось просыпаться на утро. Одному, раненому и с виски в виде обезболивающего для тела и души. Но рассказывать об этом он ему не собирался. - Давай уже, вяжи свои бантики, и поехали, пока не отморозили себе что-нибудь жизненно важное.  
  
Сэм сжал губы и покачал головой, но бинтовать закончил, аккуратно завязав концы. Легко хлопнул брата по коленке, собрал аптечку и поднялся. Когда он пошел к багажнику, услышал, как захлопнулась пассажирская дверь.  
  
Может, он слишком рано обрадовался доверию Дина? Может, ему просто на мгновение показалось, и этот закрытый и отстраненный от него человек с улыбкой на лице и секретами за семью печатями стал снова таким как прежде. Его Дином. Чего он ждал? У самого секретов было выше крыши, которые он даже и не собирался рассказывать брату... о Джесс, о снах... вообще...  
  
Черт... два сапога пара.  
  
Поежившись от ветерка, Сэм глянул последний раз на догорающий костер, захлопнул багажник и направился к водительской двери, чтобы сесть за руль. Когда открыл дверь, то обнаружил там Дина с протянутой вверх раскрытой ладонью.  
  
\- Ключи.  
  
\- Вот еще, двигай задницей отсюда, я поведу! - возмутился Сэм.  
  
\- Ключи, - сурово повторил Дин.  
  
\- Я сказал, двигай, а то я сам тебя подвину. Помнишь правило? Раненые не водят машину.  
  
\- Это моя машина, мои правила и я не настолько раненый! - Дин потянулся за ключами в руке у Сэма. Сэм увернулся, нагнулся и нажал на забинтованную ногу Дина в отместку. - Ай, сволочь!  
  
Пока Дин не очухался от внезапной боли, Сэм с силой подвинул его с водительского сидения на пассажирскую сторону и сам уселся за руль. Если бы Дин на самом деле не собирался бы ему уступать, он бы точно не сдался так просто и заполучил бы свои ключи. Показушник.  
  
Дин обиженно двинул его кулаком в плечо, на что Сэм не отреагировал, только вставил ключи в зажигание и завел Импалу. Тут же подкрутил печку, чтобы прогреть салон.  
  
\- Ты мне потом спасибо скажешь, - нарушил он молчание.  
  
\- Мечтай дальше, - Дин нахмурился, сложил руки на груди в тугой узел и сполз на сидении в угол к окну. Закрылся и зарылся весь в себе.  
  
Сэм покачал головой и тронулся с места, оставляя позади остатки развеивающегося дыма и взорванного монстра где-то там в лесу. Дорога долго петляла между деревьями, временами становилась такой заросшей, что приходилось замедляться, а иногда глубокая колея грозила посадить Импалу прямо на брюхо в непролазной глуши, но в итоге они выехали на широкую асфальтированную дорогу. До их мотеля на окраине города ехать оставалось не больше часа.  
  
Какое-то время они ехали в полном молчании, даже не включив радио. Дин сидел, закрыв глаза, но Сэм точно знал, что тот не спит. Заходящее над дорогой солнце окрашивало салон машины в оранжевые оттенки, странно играя на обнаженной коже и делая ее на вид более загорелой. А еще, словно специально подчеркивая между ним и Дином разницу. Сэм украдкой поглядывал на брата, ненадолго отрывая взгляд от дороги. В отличие от его ровного пляжного калифорнийского загара, загар Дина был характерным для человека, который никогда не снимает с себя одежду. Всегда работает и не отдыхает, растянувшись где-то полуголым на солнышке. Ноги и торс светлее, руки, шея и лицо более загорелые и с россыпью темных летних веснушек. Он внезапно вспомнил, что его веснушки всегда летом становились темными и размножались в невероятных количествах, иногда покрывая его нос, лоб, скулы и даже плечи с руками. А зимой светлели обратно и почти исчезали. Дин их ненавидел, а Сэм в детстве мечтал иметь такие же, но у него, как и у отца, их никогда не было. Однажды папа сказал, что Дин в этом похож на маму. И отчего-то эти дурацкие веснушки стали Сэму еще дороже.  
  
А потом все забылось. Помутнело в памяти на долгие годы в одиночестве. Его лицо, его смеющиеся глаза, его наглая улыбка и чертовы веснушки. Когда Сэм уезжал в Стэнфорд, перед ним все еще был веснушчатый мальчишка с растрепанными волосами ежиком и обгоревшим на солнце носом, а когда увидел его вновь... Веснушки оказались на месте, но это был уже совсем другой человек. Более взрослый, более грубый, более дерзкий. Человек с тысячей масок и ни одной настоящей.  
  
И только две улыбки с ним останутся навсегда лишь в памяти. Улыбка Джессики и улыбка Дина до... до Стэнфорда и расставания длиною в нормальную жизнь.  
  
\- Хватит на меня пялиться, - послышалось с пассажирского сидения, - я чувствую себя неуютно в закрытой машине без одежды с полуголым мужиком рядом, который еще и пялится на меня.  
  
\- Я не пялюсь, - буркнул Сэм в ответ. Он-то знал, что нагота точно не смущала брата, его, скорее, могла пугать другого вида обнаженность.  
  
\- Ну конечно, - Дин открыл глаза и сел ровнее, огляделся. - Сколько нам еще?  
  
\- Минут десять и мы на месте.  
  
\- Слава богу, а то еще немного и ты дыру во мне проглядишь.  
  
\- Я не пялюсь, - повторил Сэм, - я думаю.  
  
\- О боже, еще лучше... - застонал Дин. - Даже не вздумай говорить о чем. Точно ничего хорошего в этой твоей голове не заводится. Одни тараканы.  
  
\- Думал о том, что ты сказал тогда...  
  
\- Господи, порази меня молнией! Прямо здесь и сейчас. Я и так голый, а меня еще и душу раздеть хотят заставить...  
  
\- Может, хватит поясничать? Я всего лишь пытаюсь поговорить с тобой, как это делают нормальные люди.  
  
\- С каких пор мы нормальные, Сэм? Тебе там, в Калифорнии, совсем голову напекло, пока один жил?  
  
\- Я хотел сказать, что мне не нравится такое положение вещей... - начал Сэм, решив выяснить беспокоящий его вопрос, пока не поздно.  
  
\- Какое такое положение? На охоте всякое бывает, мы купим новую одежду...  
  
\- Я не про одежду. Я про то, что ты сделал, и то, что сказал, - Сэм повернулся к нему, пытаясь разглядеть в его лице хоть каплю понимания, о чем он говорит.  
  
\- А что я сделал? - то ли правда не понимал Дин, то ли делал вид.  
  
\- Там в лесу, этот идиотский прыжок между мной и карнивором. Это было безрассудство, Дин, он мог тебя убить. Ты... ты не какая-то там пехота, не пушечное мясо, чтобы так подставляться.  
  
\- Знаешь что? Это моя работа! - завелся Дин, даже слегка развернувшись на сидении к Сэму лицом. - Меня с детства этому учили, тренировали и натаскивали так, что тебе и не снилось. И да, я именно пехота и даже пушечное мясо, если хочешь так называть. Потому что у нас всегда была команда, у всех свои роли, и каждый был на своем месте. Отец - командир, ты - мозги, а я - боевая единица, которая бегает, стреляет и дерется. Это моя чертова функция, мое место в отряде. Как это называется? Правильно, пехотой и называется.  
  
\- Дин...  
  
\- И не надо мне тут мозги компостировать на этот счет, потому что и ты, и отец можете сколько угодно ныть и убеждать меня в обратном, но никогда ничего иного вы от меня не ждали и не ждете. Кроме как прикрывать ваши задницы, бегать, стрелять и драться, пока вы читаете ваши волшебные слова и чешете языками.  
  
\- Дин, это не так!  
  
\- Хрена с два не так! - рассерженный Дин был редким явлением, но от этого не менее страшным. Сэм мог предположить, что только от усталости и боли брат мог вот так внезапно потерять над собой контроль. Но как только он об этом подумал, Дин вдруг замолк, медленно вдохнул и отвернулся, уставившись в лобовое стекло перед собой.  
  
Сэм тоже вздохнул. Что-то здесь пошло не так, как он планировал. Впереди показались круглосуточно сияющие огни вывески их придорожного мотеля. Вот и конец пути, а вместе с ним и разговора.  
  
Дин молчал, а Сэм припарковал Импалу прямо напротив номера, остановился и заглушил мотор. Развернулся к Дину.  
  
\- Дин...  
  
\- Я жрать не хочу, завтра поедим, - сказал Дин, хотя Сэм ничего не успел спросить. Затем сгреб с сидения содержимое своих карманов вместе с ключом от номера, открыл дверь и, сжав зубы, выбрался наружу. Ему было откровенно плевать на людей на улице, которые увидели бы его в одних боксерах.  
  
Сэм потер лицо и запустил пальцы в лохматые волосы, где они тотчас же запутались. Нужно в душ. Может, попозже Дин отойдет, и он сможет ему сказать свои мысли насчет распределения ролей в их команде. В их новой команде из двух человек.  
  
Через лобовое стекло он видел, как Дин, хромая и сверкая белоснежной повязкой на ноге, прошел в номер и оставил дверь открытой для него. Он выбрался из машины, запер ее и поспешил за ним.  
  
Войдя, он обнаружил пустую и темную комнату. Шторы они задернули, когда уезжали. На столике возле двери горкой лежали вещи Дина: нож, бумажник, ключи и всякая карманная мелочь. В ванной горел свет и шумела вода, судя по звуку, в раковине. Хорошо, что Дин не полез в душ, повязку бы намочил. Было бы неплохо еще раз взглянуть на рану и, может быть, даже зашить ее, но Сэм не был уверен, что Дин ему позволит. А еще не был уверен, что помнит, как это делается. Это было все слишком давно, в прошлой жизни. И почему-то от мысли, как он протыкает иголкой кожу брата, у него побежали мурашки.  
  
Сэм прошел по комнате к своей кровати и, порывшись в сумке, достал себе комплект свежей одежды, все еще не переставая думать о Дине и его словах. О том, как неправильно это все звучало, и о том, что отчасти это и было раньше правдой. Он понятия не имел, как они жили с отцом вдвоем, пока Сэма с ними не было. Но тогда, раньше, распределение ролей примерно таким, кажется, и было. Просто тогда он об этом не задумывался.  
  
А сейчас... сейчас ему совсем не нравилось такое положение вещей. Все изменилось. Все стало совсем иначе, даже роли их стали другими. Сейчас Дин был за командира, заменяя собой отсутствующего отца, но при этом он не возлагал стопроцентно на Сэма функцию мозгового центра, наоборот, пытался перетянуть по привычке одеяло на себя в расследованиях. Должно быть, именно так оно и было в одиночных охотах. Дин все делал сам. Все три члена отряда в одном лице. Командир, мозг и пехота.  
  
Но, как оказалось, гибко подстраиваясь под нужды работы в других ролях, свою основную он как всегда выполнял с избытком. Как и раньше, пихая себя в каждую опасную дыру. Но не думая о том, что теперь он уже не был простым пушечным мясом, пехотой или чем он там мог еще вообразить. Теперь потеря этого пехотинца стала бы потерей и командира, и мозгового центра одновременно. Она стала бы потерей половины команды. Потому что теперь их двое, и они должны быть на равных.  
  
Только бы он наконец это понял.  
  
Сэм обернулся на звук открывшейся двери в ванную, откуда, освещенный со спины, вышел Дин, мокрый по пояс. Он тер шею, плечи, а потом и голову маленьким полотенцем для рук. Должно быть, умылся с головой, смывая с себя остатки засохшей слизи. Когда он бросил полотенце прямо на пол возле кровати, его волосы остались торчать блестящими мокрыми колючками. Острый ежик в шипах. Не подходи, прибью, кричало каждое его движение, и Сэм промолчал.  
  
Он взял свою одежду и пошел в душ, чтобы тоже смыть с себя слизь и грязь. Но в дверях остановился и обернулся.  
  
Дин залез на кровать поверх одеяла и чуть застонал и выругался под нос, когда больно ударился больной ногой. Потом улегся на бок, так, чтобы не беспокоить раненую конечность, и накрылся второй половиной одеяла, сразу в него завернувшись и превратившись в гигантское буррито.  
  
Сэм оставил свои вещи на тумбочке в ванной и вернулся в комнату. Откопал в сумке баночку с Адвилом, потом взял стакан и наполнил его водой. Подошел к Дино-буррито и потыкал его пальцем в плечо. Так, как делал в детстве, чтобы подоставать старшего брата дурацкими просьбами.  
  
\- М-м-м? - Дин высунулся из-под одеяла, недовольно жмурясь. - Чего еще?  
  
\- Полбутылки виски у меня нет, но пара таблеток найдется, - Сэм протянул ему стакан с водой и погремел банкой с таблетками.  
  
Дин привстал на локте и взял стакан, потом выставил ладонь, куда Сэм вытряхнул три таблетки обезболивающего.  
  
\- Если ты таким образом надеешься опять развести меня на разговор по душам, то дождись, когда меня вырубит от таблеток, и можешь бормотать хоть до утра, - проворчал Дин, после того как проглотил таблетки и запил их полным стаканом воды. Затем поставил стакан на столик рядом с громким стуком и тут же скрылся в одеяле.  
  
\- Так и сделаю, - тихо ответил Сэм и беззвучно ушел в душ.  
  
Спустя полчаса и полбутылки шампуня, чтобы выполоскать останки монстра из волос, Сэм вернулся в комнату и тихо прошел к своей кровати. Сел на край со стороны кровати брата и молча уставился на его неподвижную спину. В этот раз он на самом деле спал, мерно и глубоко дыша. Боль оставила его и позволила расслабиться. Физическая, по крайней мере.  
  
Сэм вздохнул и положил подбородок на руки, опершись ими на голые коленки.  
  
\- Ты больше не пушечное мясо, Дин. Не при мне. И больше никогда. Теперь мы вместе, и тебе придется с этим смириться.  
  
Впереди была еще целая ночь, и Сэм планировал следить за Дином все это время. Кто знает, чем мог заразить его этот монстр со своими грязными когтями. И если Дин не ставил свою шкуру ни в грош, то с Сэмом все было иначе. Где-то там, в нормальной жизни, он научился ценить не только то, чего хотел достигнуть, но и то, что у него уже есть.


End file.
